


Recruitment

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds her and puts an offer on the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enochian_sigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochian_sigil/gifts).



Natasha slid into the booth uninvited, her hand pushing a small slip of paper toward the woman before she could protest.

"What name are you using now?" she asked as the other woman recognized her.

"Ana."

"Baroness suited you, but I admit that I thought I was going to be ordered to bring you down," she said. "Still in league with McCullen?"

Ana scoffed, openly. "I have no wish to fall in with anyone, Natalia, so if you are recruiting, go away."

"It's Natasha now. And I am not going to go away." Natasha leaned across the table pointedly. "You are in danger if I can find you, because the organization you were attached to will not just let you walk away. The paper has a number. If they come, or you get the itch to work off the red in your ledger, call it. We need people like you."

"I heard there was a large meltdown in the United States intelligence sector," Ana commented, but the slip disappeared into a pocket. It was a tacit way to admit she knew where the redhead had been since their last encounter.

"Like I said, we need people like you," Natasha told her before rising to leave. "Don't wait too long; I've buried enough people I respected."


End file.
